EXO
center|660px EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del Sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K;. 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicos. *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Fanclub:' EXOtic (No oficial). *'Color oficial:' Plateado. *'Géneros:' K-Pop, C-Pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment -> (Misma que Super Junior, Girls' Generation, F(x), SHINee, TVXQ (DBSK), BoA, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta). Carrera thumb|298px 'Pre-Debut' El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 subunidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, 'Gayo Daejun'. En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo 'What Is Love' el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el video de 'What Is Love' sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas subunidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la subunidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción título, 'MAMA'. 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones 'History' y 'MAMA'. Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut 'MAMA', seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. Integrantes 650px|center Integrantes: '''(↑) Chen, Xiumin, Kris, Lay, Tao, Suho - (↓) Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, D.O, Sehun, Luhan '''EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) EXO-M: *Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'China' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' EXO SHOW TIME: * El reality show tendrá entre 10 a 11 episodios empezaran con un concepto de "respuestas variadas" En si el programa mostrará "la vida real" de EXO. * Originalmente el realty show de EXO tendría su primera emisión en Octubre, pero debido a la apretada agenda de EXO, se aplazó a Noviembre. * Será transmitido en MBC el 28 de Noviembre. Programas de TV * Push up! love up! Evento (EXO) *(Mnet) "America Meeting EXO" (21.10.2013) *Sohu TV (18.10.2013, EXO-M, entrevista) *iQIYI (17.10.2013, EXO-M, entrevista) *Entertainment Star World (17.10.2013. EXO-M, entrevista) * MTV Asia (11.10.2013, entrevista) * (SBS-TV) " Super Model Competition" (27.09.2013) *(Mnet) The Open Music Studio (10.09.2013, entrevista) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *The STAR (30.08.2013, entrevista) *(KBS2TV) Global Request Show: A Song For You (30.08.2013) *Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *Global Request Show: A Song For You (23.08.13) *Arirang TV, Pops In Seoul (20.08.13) *China Love Big Concert (18/08/13) *(KBS) Vivid Information (15.08.13) *(Mnet) Wide News (15.08.13) *(SBS) Midnight (14.08.13) *Weekly Idol (14.08.13) *ArirangTV Simply Kpop (12.08.13) *TVB 360º (11.08.13) *We Got Married (10.08.13) *Wide Entertainment News (7.08.13) *Y-Star News (7.08.13) *(KBS) A Song For You (26.07.13) * (KBS) World Arabic (15.10.2013, Entrevista) *Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *Happy Camp (06.07.13) * Olleh TV (01.07.13, entrevista) *JJANG! (27.06.13, entrevista) *Arirang TV (19.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13, entrevista) *Pops In Seoul (18.06.13) *Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13, entrevista) *(SBS) Pop Asia (16.06.13, entrevista) *After School Club (12.06.13) *Idol Star Athletic Championships (11.02.13) *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12,EXO-K, entrevista) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, EXO-K, entrevista) *Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *Quiz on Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *(SBS) R CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *MTV The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, EXO-M, entrevista) *Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Programas de Radio * SBS Power FM Love Game (3/11/13, Xiumin) * Park Hyung Lim MVC-R FM4U 2 O'Clock Date Radio (26/10/13, Suho como DJ) * (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13). * (SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13). *(SBS)-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13). *Young Street Radio (08/08/13). *(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *(MBC)-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13). *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ). *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13). *(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13. * (KBS) Radio en Árabe (05/07/13). *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (21/06/13). *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13). *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13). *(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13). *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M). *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K). *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K). *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K) Tours Conciertos participativos: * Stars' Love Concert, en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (EXO-M, 1 de Noviembre, 2013) * SMTown Live World Tour III in Tokio (26 de octubre, 2013) *SMTown Live World Tour III in Beijing (19 de octubre, 2013) * MU: CON Seúl (10 de octubre, 2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (03 de octubre, 2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop Concert" (EXO-K, 2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (EXO-K, 2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (2013). *KCON 2013 in L.A (2013). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seúl (EXO-K, 2013). *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013). *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012). *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012). *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K, 2012). *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012). *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K, 2012). *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012). *Dream Concert (EXO-K, 2012). Festivales: *2013 Asia Song Festival (26 de Octubre, 2013) *MBC QUEEN 'Style Road' Gangnam Festival (22 de Octubre, 2013) *Changsa Festival (22 de Octubre, 2013) *K-Pop World Festival (20 de Octubre, 2013) *Festival de Shanghai, en Costa Oeste (EXO-M, 1 de octubre, 2013) *Busan International Film Festival (03 de octubre, 2013) *Festival de Gangnam - Ola Coreana (6 de octubre, 2013) * Asia Song Festival (9 de octubre, 2013) *Especial de Halloween Festival por Onemount (EXO-K, 13 de Octubre, 2013) * K-Pop World Festival (EXO, 20 de octubre, 2013) * Seoul Youth (EXO, 2 de Noviembre, 2013) * SMTOWN WEEK (EXO junto a F(x), 24 y 25 de diciembre , 2013) Anuncios * 2013: Entertainment Unlimited: edicion (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: High Cut: edicion de octubre. Vol.111 (EXO-K) - (Revista) *2013: 'The Celebrity': edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Ize: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Teenage: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Sparkling: portada, edicion de otoño (octubre) (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Men's style: portada, edicion de ocubre (EXO-k) - (Revista) *2013: Ceci: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Yes! Magazine; Vol. 1173 (EXO-K, 2013) – (Revista) *2013: ASTA TV; magazine: edicion de octubre - vol.74 (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Men's style; magazine: Making Shooting (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL) - (CF) *>2013: IVYclub: foto oficial (EXO-K & ) - (Revista) *2012: Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create your Smart Style" (EXO-K) - (CF) *2012: The Face Shop (EXO-K) - (CF) Curiosidades *El MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord por ser el MV más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas de acuerdo con el "Yin Yue V Chart Guiness". *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El miniálbum MAMA (versión K & M) logró vender una cifra de 155.255 copias, con lo cual consiguieron posicionarse como el grupo rookie con más ventas del 2012, Siendo la repartición de esta manera EXO-K 'MAMA' vendió con 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M 'MAMA' vendió más de 77.120 copias . *La edad media de EXO-M es de 20.5 años mientras que la de EXO-K es de 19.2 años. *Hasta el 2 de octubre, "MAMA" de EXO-M fue clasificado #1, "History" clasificó #3 mientras "What is Love" clasificó #5 en las tendencias de VChart de YinYeuTai. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *El año de su debut, en la trigésima edición de los premios anuales de la música en China, (por primera vez para un grupo rookie) ganaron dos premios, el premio al grupo más popular y el de mejor vestidos. *El álbum XOXO (Kiss & Hug) consta de 2 versiones: Kiss (Korea) Hug (China), cuya canción principal "Wolf" es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and the Beauty". *El 1er. album "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *Vendieron 300,000 discos comprados con antelación y 130,000 copias sólo siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum, dándole a EXO las posiciones más altas en las listas de charts, como Hottracks y Hanteo, al igual que en las ventas digitales en sitios como: MelOn, Bugs, Soribada, entre muchos otros. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en Synnara Record, una tienda de discos. La última vez que los servidores de Synnara Record colapsaron fue con la venta de la edición limitada de "The Classic" de Shinhwa. *EXO se ha mantenido con la canción Growl en los puestos #1 de las listas: OLLEH Chart Update y BUGS CHART, junto con todas las canciones del álbum. *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en el primer álbum del grupo, "XOXO". La canción XOXO del álbum repackage Growl fue escrita por Kai y D.O., mientras que Lucky del mismo álbum fue escrita por Chanyeol y Baekhyun. *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple Crown' en Inkigayo este año (2013). *En tan sólo 3 meses, se han vendido alrededor de 740,000 copias del primer álbum completo de EXO, 'Kiss & Hug'. Este es uno de los más grandes récords por primera vez después de 12 años. *EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). *En los vídeos Kpop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, EXO está en el 3er puesto con Wolf y, 6to con Growl. *"XOXO" Kiss & Hug álbum repackage vendió 312.899 copias durante el mes de agosto. El acumulativo total de las ventas de álbumes de EXO para este año (sólo 2013) hasta ahora son de 802.745 copias. *La compañía de artistas de Corea, SM, ha firmado con la compañía coreana Hana Tour, la grabación de un MV para el grupo EXO durante 4 días del 14 al 18 de Junio del 2014 en la isla norteamericana de Saipan. Esto será promocionado por USA Saipan Island Sea-Lago Inc. *La ventas del primer álbum de EXO "XOXO (Kiss & Hug)" alcanzaron las 910.000 copias el 11 de Octubre. Ningún otro artista ha superado el millón de ventas en Corea desde el 2001. *Los miembros de EXO tendran su propio programa de variedad, llamado: "EXO Show Time" que tiene previsto emitirse el 28 de Noviembre por MBC. *Representa a Corea en los MTV EMA 2013 como "Mejor Artista Global" Compitiendo contra reconocidad figuras de la musica tale como One Direction, Justin Bieber entre otros. 'Incidentes' *Se presentó un gran problema con "sasaengs fans", ya que estas invadieron el matrimonio del hermano mayor de Baekhyun. El alboroto fue grande, y un primo de éste publicó en su blog que las fans llegaron a empujar familiares (invitados del matrimonio) para llegar cerca de los miembros de EXO. Los guardias del local consiguieron limpiar el lugar y sacar a todas las sasaengs. Baekhyun por otro lado se mostró muy enfadado, y los demás miembros se sintieron muy mal con lo ocurrido. En respuesta a esto, Baekhyun recibió una amenaza de una sasaeng fan, que posteó el mensaje en su website. Muchos esperan que SM Entertainment tome partido acerca de esto, ya que EXO ha sufrido mucho con el gran número de sasaengs. Muchas han comentado que SM podría adoptar el método de rastreamento que YG usa cuando se presentan grandes amenazas. Aparte de todo este acontecimiento, se publicó también que los miembros han estado pasado un gran daño de salud, en especial D.O, que con todos los episodios, ha movido mucho con su salud mental, por el miedo y la preocupación. La compañia (SM) todavía no ha dado ninguna declaración pero se espera alguna respuesta. Otra gran causa es la unión que muchas fanbases del mundo de EXO, el "Movimiento XOXO" que cuenta con el propósito de disminuir el número de sasaengs; esto cuenta con: no postear cosas personales sobre los miembros, ni publicar falsos rumores sobre ellos ni tampoco fotos de ellos en algún otro lugar público. Solamente publicar fotos de eventos oficiales, como entrevistas, shows, programas, fansing, y, a excepción, fotos en el aeropuerto. Lo demás no debe de ser publicado. Ese movimiento ha dado su partida, y se espera que más fans lo adopten y sigan para ayudar a los miembros para que estén en mejor condiciones de seguridad y salud, tanto física como mental. *EXO-M fue al aeropuerto para tomar el avión de vuelta a Corea (de Shangai). Tuvieron un pequeño accidente de coche, debido a que unas fans que iban en un coche negro chocaron contra su furgoneta. Ninguno de ellos está herido pero el coche tuvo una abolladura en la puerta. Premios Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K *Fan Cafe Oficial Weibo *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M YouTube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫ What Is Love (Korean Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫ History (Korean ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295px|♫ What Is Love (Chinese Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫ History (Chinese ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo